twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
George Harrison
George Harrison (ur. 25 lutego 1943 w Liverpoolu, zm. 29 listopada 2001 w Los Angeles w Kalifornii) – angielski muzyk i kompozytor muzyki rockowej. Członek zespołu muzycznego The Beatles. Po rozwiązaniu zespołu kontynuował karierę muzyczną zarówno jako solista, jak i współzałożyciel Traveling Wilburys. Od końca lat 70. do początku lat 90. aktywnie działał jako producent filmowy – założona przez niego i jego ówczesnego menadżera, Denisa O'Briana, firma HandMade Films wyprodukowała między innymi takie filmy, jak: Żywot Briana Monty Pythona, Bandyci czasu (1981) i Brazil (1985) Terry'ego Gilliama oraz Niespodziankę z Szanghaju z Seanem Pennem i Madonną. W 1999 Harrison został zaatakowany i raniony w płuco nożem. Jego bliskimi przyjaciółmi byli m.in. Eric Clapton, Jon Lord, Joe Brown, Paul McCartney , John Lennon, Ringo Starr, Ravi Shankar, Bob Dylan i Gary Moore. Miał dwie żony: Pattie Boyd i Olivię Trinidad Arias, a z nią swego jedynego syna, Dhaniego. Był wegetarianinem i od 1969 do śmierci wyznawcą Hare Kryszna. Młodość i The Beatles Już w młodym wieku George Harrison sam się nauczył dobrze grać na gitarze. Dzięki spotkaniu z kolegą szkolnym Paulem McCartneyem, w 1958 w wieku zaledwie 15 lat dołączył jako gitarzysta do zespołu The Quarrymen, przekształconego wkrótce w The Beatles. Współpracował on także z innymi muzykami, m.in. z Erikiem Claptonem, Bobem Dylanem oraz Ravi Shankarem. Wyrażał szczególnie duże zainteresowanie muzyką, filozofią i religią hinduską; jego zasługą była popularyzacja ich w latach 60. na Zachodzie, co wywarło duży wpływ na ruch hippisów. W zespole The Beatles George był najlepszym instrumentalistą, grał przede wszystkim na gitarze prowadzącej, wprowadził też hinduski sitar do muzyki popularnej (piosenka Norwegian Wood bird has flown). Autorsko pozostawał jednak w cieniu kierującego zespołem duetu Lennon-McCartney, toteż niewiele kompozycji George'a weszło do repertuaru zespołu (w sumie 22 własne kompozycje na ponad 200 utworów zespołu). Utworami, które można było usłyszeć na płytach zespołu, były między innymi Don't Bother Me, sarkastyczna Taxman (niekiedy uznawana za pierwszą piosenkę antyrządową), orientalna Within You Without You, antymieszczański manifest w Piggies, While My Guitar Gently Weeps, Here Comes the Sun czy najsłynniejszy przebój Harrisona, Something, będącym pierwszym po "Yesterday" utworem Beatlesów, najczęściej nagrywanym przez innych wykonawców (m.in. Joe Cocker, Frank Sinatra, Shirley Bassey). Kariera solowa Jeszcze za czasów Beatlesów, Harrison wydał dwie płyty solowe. Pierwsza z nich, Wonderwall Music (1968), była płytą instrumentalną, stanowiącą ścieżkę dźwiękową do filmu Wonderwall w reżyserii Joe Masotta. Na albumie znalazła się muzyka indyjska, lecz także nawiązania do country oraz psychodelicznego rocka. Kolejnym wydawnictwem była mocno eksperymentalna płyta Electronic Sound (1969). Po rozpadzie Beatlesów w 1970, zadebiutował solowo trzypłytowym albumem All Things Must Pass, entuzjastycznie przyjętym przez krytykę i publiczność. Największym przebojem z tego albumu (jak i w całej solowej twórczości George'a) był My Sweet Lord, aczkolwiek Harrison przegrał później dotyczący tego utworu proces o plagiat kilku nut z piosenki żeńskiego zespołu lat 60. The Chiffons – He's So Fine; sąd przyjął możliwość nieświadomego plagiatu. Komentarzem do tej przykrej historii była sarkastyczna piosenka This Song z albumu Thirty Three & 1/3 (1976), w której gościnnie wystąpił Eric Idle z grupy Monty Python. Towarzyszył jej teledysk, którego akcja toczyła się na sali sądowej (sędzia prowadził rozprawę ze słuchawkami na uszach, sprawiedliwość nosiła przepaskę na oczach, etc.). Harrison był inicjatorem idei charytatywnych koncertów rockowych: 1 sierpnia 1971 zorganizował w Nowym Jorku specjalny koncert dla głodującego Bangladeszu. Za pośrednictwem tego koncertu Harrison zebrał w sumie 15 milionów dolarów. Dokumentujący to wydarzenie album (wszystkie dochody z niego zostały przeznaczone na pomoc dla mieszkańców tego kraju) dostał nagrodę Grammy. W dalszych latach Harrison prowadził na liście Billboardu, zaś singel Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth) stał się drugim solowym numerem 1 Harrisona w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jednakże już kolejny album, Dark Horse (1974), choć umiarkowanie popularny w USA, przepadł na brytyjskich listach przebojów. W tym samym roku, jako pierwszy z Beatlesów, odbył tournée po USA i Kanadzie, wraz z Ravi Shankarem, które – pomimo wyprzedanych biletów – nie było jednak udane (głównie z powodu nie najlepszej formy wokalnej artysty: krytycy przemianowali zarówno album, jak i towarzyszącą mu trasę koncertową z Dark Horse na Dark Hoarse, co można przetłumaczyć jako Mroczne Chrypienie – muzyk miał wówczas kłopoty z gardłem). Harrison, najbardziej spośród pozostałych członków zespołu The Beatles, podchodził ironicznie do kultu Wielkiej Czwórki, czego przykładem może być umieszczenie na swoim kolejnym albumie Extra Texture (Read All About It) (1975) piosenki nawiązującej do jednej z jego najbardziej znanej kompozycji, pochodzącej z okresu kiedy był Beatlesem – While My Guitar Gently Weeps. Jej sequel nosił tytuł This Guitar (Can't Keep From Crying) (nową wersję tej piosenki nagrał zespół Dave'a Stewarta – Platinum Weird w 2005, wykorzystując niedokończone nagranie z samym Harrisonem na wokalu). Innym dowodem na szyderczy stosunek Harrisona do muzycznej przeszłości jest jego epizodyczna rola dziennikarza w filmie wspomnianego Erica Idle'a, The Rutles – All You Need is Cash (1978), będącej satyrą na The Beatles. W filmie zagrali m.in. Dan Aykroyd, John Belushi a także Mick Jagger i Paul Simon. Po śmierci Johna Lennona, Harrison nagrał przebój All Those Years Ago (1981) poświęcony zmarłemu koledze. Utwór, w nagraniu którego wzięli udział Ringo Starr oraz Paul McCartney (który po raz pierwszy od czasów rozpadu zespołu wystąpił z George'em), znalazł się na albumie Somewhere in England, zaś na listach przebojów zasłużenie dotarł do 2. miejsca w USA. Jednak kolejny album Gone Troppo (1982) przeszedł bez echa, do czego przyczyniła się odmowa artysty przy promocji albumu. Triumfalny powrót na pierwsze miejsca list przebojów zapewnił Harrisonowi album Cloud Nine z 1987, wyprodukowany we współpracy z Jeffem Lynnem. Pochodzący z tej płyty hit Got My Mind Set On You zapewnił George'owi jego trzeci solowy numer 1 na liście Billboardu. W następnym roku wraz z takimi artystami jak: Bob Dylan, Roy Orbison, Tom Petty i Jeff Lynne uformował supergrupę Traveling Wilburys, z którą nagrał dwie płyty, cieszące się bardzo dużym powodzeniem (pierwsza zdobyła nagrodę Grammy, druga powstała w 1990, już po śmierci Orbisona). Aktywność Harrisona w latach 90. była znikoma. W 1992 wydał album Live in Japan, będący zapisem bardzo udanej serii koncertów z grudnia 1991, podczas których towarzyszył mu wieloletni przyjaciel Eric Clapton. Jak się okazało, był to ostatni album Harrisona, który ukazał się za jego życia. W kolejnych latach sporadycznie uczestniczył w sesjach nagraniowych takich wykonawców jak Ringo Starr, Bill Wyman czy Electric Light Orchestra. W 1998 do kin IMAX w USA trafił film dokumentalny Everest, w którym wykorzystano kilka piosenek Harrisona (m.in. Here Comes the Sun, All Things Must Pass, Give Me Love (Give Me Peace On Earth)). W 1997 rozpoczął pracę nad kolejną płytą, której jednak nie zdążył ukończyć przed śmiercią. Album Brainwashed ukazał się pośmiertnie w 2002. Pochodzący z tego albumu utwór Marwa Blues zdobył w 2004 roku nagrodę Grammy w kategorii Pop – Best Instrumental Performance. Ostatnią nagraną przez Harrisona piosenką była napisana razem z synem, Dhanim, kompozycja Horse to the Water, która ukazała się na płycie Joolsa Hollanda Small World Big Band w listopadzie 2001. Ciekawostką jest fakt, że – dając wyraz swemu czarnemu poczuciu humoru – artysta scedował prawa autorskie do tej piosenki na rzecz nieistniejącej firmy, nazywającej się R.I.P. Ltd. ("Niech spoczywa w pokoju Sp. z o.o."). Choroba i śmierć W sierpniu 1997 zdiagnozowano u Harrisona początki raka krtani. Jednak dzięki szybkiemu zastosowaniu radioterapii, zahamowano dalszy rozwój choroby. W 2001 nastąpiły przerzuty raka najpierw do płuc, następnie do mózgu. Artysta zmarł 29 listopada 2001, a jego prochy zostały wrzucone do rzeki Ganges w mieście Waranasi. Wyróżnienia W 1965, podobnie jak pozostali Beatlesi, Harrison został odznaczony Orderem Imperium Brytyjskiego. Dokumentalny film Let It Be, stanowiący zapis pracy zespołu, otrzymał w 1970 Nagrodę Akademii Filmowej – Oscara (w kategorii Muzyka filmowa – adaptacja). W grudniu 1992 – jako pierwszy – otrzymał nagrodę magazynu Billboard za całokształt twórczości (Billboard's Century Award). W 2002 Eric Clapton zorganizował w Royal Albert Hall Concert For George, w którym wzięli udział syn Dhani Harrison, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, Jeff Lynne, Gary Brooker (z grupy Procol Harum), Billy Preston, Albert Lee oraz Monty Python, z gościnnym udziałem Toma Hanksa w zastępstwie Johna Cleese'a, który nie mógł przybyć. W 2003 roku album All Things Must Pass uznany został przez czytelników magazynu Rolling Stone za jeden z Albumów Wszech czasów (#437). W tym samym roku został sklasyfikowany na 21. miejscu listy 100 najlepszych gitarzystów wszech czasów magazynu Rolling Stone. W 2004 Harrison został wprowadzony do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. We wrześniu 2007 Martin Scorsese oznajmił, że przymierza się do nakręcenia filmu dokumentalnego poświęconego George'owi Harrisonowi. Film został ukończony w roku 2011. W październiku 2009 w serwisie AbbeyRoad.pl ruszyła akcja zbierania podpisów pod petycją w sprawie nadania jednej z ulic w warszawskim parku Ujazdowskim imienia George'a Harrisona. Akcję poparli m.in. Bartek Chaciński, Piotr Metz i Piotr Baron. Dyskografia Solo Albumy Kompilacje Albumy koncertowe Single Z Traveling Wilburys Albumy Kompilacje Single Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja jedenasta' center|405 px Zobacz też * DJ Adamus * Stanisław Karpiel-Bułecka Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji